coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendra Bautista
'Early Life' Kendra was the youngest out of three siblings growing up which meant she was the baby. She always hated being protected growing up but did nothing about it because it showed that her siblings cared about her. 'Wrestling Career' Kendra debuted on the third season of NXT as Edge's rookie and didn't mind being stuck with Edge or mind that everytime he was around Chris Jericho that he would compare her to Chris's rookie from Season one Wade Barrett when it came to looks. Off camera both of them trained her and Edge even managed to get his Wife Carrie train Kendra. When Kendra was the second one eliminated off NXT She was sad but signed to Raw a week later thanks to Edge and her sister Kayla. When Kendra got signed to Raw she was put as Edge's manager but she didn't mind because she looked up to him as a big brother already. She did get worried when he started calling Kayla a coward for using a laptop instead of coming out but remember Kayla telling him that if she got hurt that it would be on his hands. When Kayla traded him and Ally to Smackdown for CM Punk and Alicia Brooks Kendra wanted to go too but Kayla wouldn't let her at first but when Ally stayed on Raw due to her involvement with the Nexus Kayla let her go. On Smackdown Kendra was once again Edge's Manager and continued to be his manager until his storyline with Kane and Paul Bearer. The reason why she stopped being his manager then was because Edge told her that it would be too dangerous for her to be involved. She was sad to not be his manager anymore but she knew he met well at the same time. Kendra wrestled her first match on Smackdown against newcomer Jasmine El and defeated her. After that Kendra just continued to focus on her wrestling. When Edge had to retire she was depressed because becides her siblings he became one of her inspirations to become a wrestler. On the Monday that he announced his retirement he pulled Kendra to the side and told her don't quit because he has to retire that he'll always cheer her on. He also told her dedicate her first championship to him. She laughed and told him alright. At the Royal Rumble she is set to be apart of the first ever Divas Royal Rumble match with the winner going after the Womens Championship or the Divas Championship. At the Rumble she did not win the match as she was eliminated by Bridget Guerrero. On the March 2nd edition of Smackdown it was announced by John Laurinaitis that Kendra would face Kane on next weeks show. Kendra did not end up facing Kane. 'Personal Life' Kendra is the baby sister of Dave and Kayla Batista. She also conciders Edge a brother and his wife Carrie a little bit. Siblings: Dave Batista (Brother), Kayla Bautista (Sister), Randy Orton (Brother In Law), Becky Orton (Sister In Law), Nathan Orton (Brother In Law), Lisa Orton (Sister In Law), Jack Swagger (Brother In Law), Lindsay Hager (Sister In Law), Edge (Conciders a brother), Carrie Wilson (Conciders a sister) Nieces and Nephews: Athena Bautista (Niece), Keilani Bautista (Niece), Rochelle Orton (Niece) Karson Hager (Step Niece) Jacob Bautista (Great Nephew), Aiden Bautista (Great Nephew) 'Ringnames/Nicknames' *Kendra Batista 'Finishing Moves' *Batista's Rage (Almost like a Batista Bomb but she throws her opponent off her shoulders) *Spear (Used as a Trubute to Edge) *Batista Bomb 'Wrestlers Managed' *Edge (Until December 2010) 'Entrance Music' *Metalingus by Alter Bridge (Used while Edge's rookie on NXT Plus used while going out with him) *Underdog by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Kendra's twitter account is @KendraBatista. She uses it for updates, Talk to her siblings and answers fan questions. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's